Trapped
by ElizabethHimawaaari
Summary: Kau benar-benar tidak logis Rin /Aku takkan pernah mengikuti alur cerita yang kau buat itu /Aku akan memilih ending yang kubuat sendiri. Dan tentu saja tanpa campur tanganmu, atau bahkan denganmu di dalam kisahnya... chap2 hadir! RnR please :3
1. Trapped

**Trapped~**

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid © Yamaha

**Genre : ** Romance/ Angst

**Warning : **Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), OCC, AU, Masih pemula, jelek, Gaje, Don't Like don't Read!

****Summary : ****Kau harus ingat. Kau harus ingat janjimu. Janji yang kau ucapkan padaku. Tidak. Kau pasti tidak akan pernah lupa. Kau pasti selalu mengingatnya bukan? Ya. Karena kita terikat. Karena kita terikat Len...

Hima bikin ff lagi xDD

Ini dibikin karena Hima bosen dan hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam lebih sedikit OuO

Gomen jelek deskripsinya juga payah ehe ==

Reviewnya ya kalau berkenan ^^

Boleh flame ko tapi yang membangun ya :)

Hepi riding :3/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Ingin kurobek. Bakar. Hancurkan semua._

_Serasa dicabik. Menusuk. Hingga jauh menembus kulit._

_Merembes dalam. Jauh ke dalam lubuk hatiku._

_Gelap. Pekat. Dan benar-benar menyakitkan._

_Denyut jantungku terasa terhenti. Apakah ini pertanda malaikat pencabut nyawa akan segera tiba?_

_Heh. Aku tersenyum remeh._

_Mungkin saja. _

_Inilah hukuman untukku._

_Memuakkan._

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku tak pernah menyukaimu,"_

Aku tau.

"_Biarkan aku bebas,"_

Tidak mungkin.

"_Kau sungguh jahat,"_

Apa kau baru tau?

"_Aku mencintainya"_

…

Memangnya apa perduliku?

…

Benar. Aku tak mau tahu. Dengan siapa kau mencinta. Bahkan bercumbu. Kau milikku. Dan sebanyak apapun kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan perempuan itu, aku tak perduli. Kau milikku dan akan selamanya menjadi milikku. Bahkan bila perempuan itu mencoba merebutmu dariku. Kau tau apa yang akan kulakukan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

**Rin Kagamine's POV**

"Aku pergi," Laki-laki itu mengucapkannya padaku. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu. Tentu saja. Dengan tatapannya yang mengisyaratkan seolah-olah terperangkap dalam penjara iblis. Dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan disandera yang berkali-kali memohon untuk dibebaskan. Tatapan yang tak pernah kuhiraukan. Bodoh. Kau sudah tahu bukan? Berkali kau menatapku seperti itu, tak akan merubah apapun tentangku kepadamu.

Tak akan pernah.

Dan tak akan mau.

"Jangan temui dia hari ini," Ucapku kasar. Namun cukup membuatnya menoleh. Ia mengganguk , dengan anggukan lemah dan seolah dipaksakan. Seakan tak puas, aku mencercanya kembali dengan perkataanku.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Ia terdiam. Sosoknya yang meembelakangiku membuatku hanya dapat menatap punggungnya yang tampak lebar. Punggung seorang laki-laki.

"Dengan miku? Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Aku mendelik kesal. Alisku meninggi. Otakku serasa diaduk. Diselundupi dengan berbagai memory yang membuatku ingin mengeluarkannya dengan paksa. Macam memory yang menyakitkan. Raut wajahku terasa panas. Mungkin saja raut wajahku sekarang berubah menjadi nenek sihir dengan mimik yang menyeramkan. Heh. Apa peduliku?

"Jangan pernah sebut namanya! Apa kau sudah lupa tentang hal itu?" Nada bicaraku semakin meninggi. Ia hanya menatap acuh. Aku tau. Aku sudah terbiasa dengannya. Sikapnya yang acuh. Sikapnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Semua itu karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku yang keras ini.

"Maaf," Hanya sebuah kata datar. Namun cukup berarti bagiku. Ia menatapku lagi. Dengan pandangan terperangkapnya. Dan wajahnya yang- bisa dibilang dingin tanpa sesungging senyum satupun. Aku menatapnya kuat. Berusaha agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam bola matanya yang menurutku indah itu. Namun ia selalu menolaknya. Menolak kehadiranku yang ingin masuk dalam tatapannya yang dingin itu. Apa karena perempuan biru itu? Perempuan itukah yang tengah merubah laki-laki yang kucintai ini, menjadi sosok yang dengan tegasnya menolak kehadiranku? Memuakkan. Perempuan biru itu benar-benar memuakkan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya padamu," Ia mendesah. Sebuah desahan yang terdengar pelan tetapi cukup mengusik gendang telingaku. Mengalir menuju rongga-rongga paru-paruku yang kemudian terdampar di lubuk hatiku. Desahan itu berpencar. Menyebar luas ke dalam seluruh ruang hatiku. Yang sejenak membuat hatiku memanas.

"Percayalah. Bukankah aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu?" Aku tersentak. Ia menatapku dengan pandangannya yang dalam lagi. Dengan pandangan yang semakin lama tampak- Miris. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu," Ia membalikkan badannya lagi. Kembali lagi membelakangiku. Sosoknya perlahan melangkah meninggalkanku.

"Kau milikku Len. Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku. Tidak akan pernah," Langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Ia terkesiap sesaat. Sedetik kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Aku tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan.

_Kau milikku Len. Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku. Tidak akan pernah._

Aku mengulangnya kembali.

Hihi. Aku tertawa kecil. Kata-kata itu cukup membuatku menikmatinya. Dan lumayan ampuh untuk membuatmu kembali ke kewajibanmu sesungguhnya. Menjagaku. Melindungiku. Dan berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.

Hihi.

Itu benar Len. Kau harus ingat. Kau harus ingat janjimu. Janji yang kau ucapkan padaku. Tidak. Kau pasti tidak akan pernah lupa. Kau pasti selalu mengingatnya bukan? Ya. Karena kita terikat. Karena kita saling mencintai bukan Len? Karena kita saling mencintai, dan tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita. Tidak juga perempuan biru busuk itu. Bahkan sampai maut memisahkan kita, kau harus selalu ada di sisiku Len. Terus menjagaku. Tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku. Selalu mencintaiku. Selalu. Selalu. Selamanya…

_Benar bukan, Len?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Len Kagamine's POV**

Perempuan itu mengerikan. Sungguh mengerikan. Hingga bulu kudukku serasa berdiri. Dan degup jantungku berirama tak beraturan. Bagaikan diburu setiap saat dan nyawaku bisa melayang kapan saja. Aku tak mengerti. Suatu kesalahan besar berurusan dengannya. Memang semua salahku. Kebodohanku membiarkanmu memasuki kehidupanku. Kesalahanku melakukan hal yang membuatku harus terikat dengan sosok yang sama sekali tak bisa kuanggap manusia sepertimu. Dan kini sosokmu menghancurkan semuanya. Kehidupanku yang yang tenang sebelum mengenalmu. Dan itu membuatku tak bisa bebas. Terikat. Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Sejujurnya aku tak mau dalam kondisi ini. Terjebak dalam labirinmu yang mematikan. Yang tak ada jalan keluar satupun bagiku untuk dapat keluar dari dirimu. Aku benar-benar ingin bebas. Melakukan semua hal yang kusukai. Seorang diri tanpa desakan apapun. Tanpa kurungan apapun. Apalagi. .. Dengan orang yang kucintai. Bukan. Bukan dengan dirimu. Bukan dengan seorang perempuan psycho dan sakit jiwa sepertimu itu. Tapi benar-benar dengan sosok gadis yang kucintai. Yang mampu menyegarkan sejenak pikiranku dalam sangkar yang kau buat selama ini. Ya. Benar. Seseorang itu. Sesosok gadis biru yang indah. Sesosok gadis biru yang cantik.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Len-kun tidak akan berkhianat bukan?" Aku mengangguk._

Menurutmu?

"_Ehe- Bagus. Kalau kau sampai berkhianat- Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa," Ia tersenyum polos._

Senyum yang memuakkan.

"_Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Len-kun," _

Apa peduliku?

"_Kau berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingku kan?" Aku mengangguk lagi._

Aku bahkan tidak pernah ingat tentang janji itu.

"_Bagus. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat dengan perempuan lain,"_

Memangnya kau siapa?

" _Aku mencintaimu Len-kun~ ehe" Ia tertawa kecil._

Menjijikan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kupu-kupu kecil yang terperangkap di dalam sarang laba-laba.**

**Mencoba untuk kabur.**

**Lepas.**

**Sebanyak apapun ia mencoba kabur.**

**Kupu-kupu itu terus terperangkap.**

**Laba-laba yang mencoba menyantapnya.**

**Terjebak.**

**Di dalam perangkap yang dibuatnya sendiri.**

**Kupu-kupu kecil dan laba-laba yang terikat.**

**Terus terperangkap dalam jaring yang sama.**

**Mereka akan terus terperangkap.**

**Entah berapa lama.**

**Terus.**

**Dan terus terperangkap.**

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Gimana? Jelek kan? OuO

Hima nyadar kalau ff Hima Jelek QAQ

Emosinya juga kurang ==

Yup, Mind To Review? :)


	2. A Butterfly

**A Butterfly~**

**Disclaimer :**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton

**Genre :**Romance/ Angst/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Warning :** Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), OCC, AU, Masih pemula, Gaje, Deskripsi payah, alur jelek, diksi ngaco and abal, Don't Like don't Read!

**Summary : **Kau benar-benar tidak logis Rin/ Aku takkan pernah mengikuti alur cerita yang kau buat itu/ Aku akan memilih ending yang kubuat sendiri, tanpa campur tanganmu, atau bahkan denganmu di dalam kisahnya!

**A/N:**

Haloo maaf nih apdetnya lama dikarenakan banyak alasan *A*

Nah disini yang lebih saya tekankan adalah:

DESKRIPSI DIKSI MAUPUN TYPO NYA abal sekali, payah dan jelek !

Jadi hati-hati ya kalau baca ff ini QwQ

*sembunyi di balik po'on

Disini saya juga mau minta Reviewnya ya yang berbaik hati memberi QAQ

Akhir kata, hepi riding guys ;3

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau puas dengan semua ini?" Laki laki itu menatap dalam. Mengatupkan rahanya yang mulai mengeras. Matanya bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Timpal perempuan di sampingnya tersenyum. Diberikannya seulas senyum iblis. Licik namun nampak mematikan.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" Perempuan itu terkekeh. Kekehan yang sejenak membuat hati laki-laki di sampingnya berdesir. Bukan desir hangat yang ia perkirakan. Itu lebih seperti—sebuah desir kengerian.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia mengulang jawaban yang sama lagi. Dengan memainkan jemarinya pelan. Membuat lelaki di sampingnya mematung. Kepalanya serasa diselundupi dengan hawa panas yang kian lama terasa terbakar. Panas. Panasnya menjalar hampir ke setiap lapisan kulit. Memasuki tiap pori demi pori kulitnya yang putih bersih. Laki-laki itu menarik kerah bajunya yang terasa basah. Terasa basah karena banyak tetesan air berjatuhan. Menempel di kerah bajunya dengan lekat. Air yang cair dan terasa asin itu. Air keringat—mungkin?

"Kau gila. Benar-benar gila. Iblis apa yang telah merasukimu?" Perempuan itu menoleh. Menampakkan wajah keterkejutannya sebentar. Kemudian mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya lagi. Lelaki itu bergidik. Melangkahkan tapak kakinya mundur. Kengerian terpancar jelas di kedua bola matanya yang indah. Ia bergumam. Sebuah gumaman yang hanya dapat didengar olehnya sendiri.

_Tidak ada iblis yang tengah merasukinya. Tidak. Tidak ada. Karena dialah iblis sesungguhnya_, bisiknya pelan.

"Nee,Len-kun… Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?" Laki-laki itu tersentak. Matanya yang indah berhasil membulat sempurna. Belum sempat keterkejutannya hilang, perempuan itu segera melanjutkan perkataannya kembali.

"Aku tau. Kau pasti sedang berpikir—Ada iblis di depan matamu bukan? " Perempuan itu melirik ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya . Dengan mengulum sebuah senyuman lagi. Bukan. Bukan nampak seperti sebuah senyuman. Lebih tepatnya—menyeringai kecil.

"Doushite? Doushite? Doushite Len-kun? Kau takut kepadaku? Tidak kan Len-kun? Tidak. Kau pasti tidak takut kepadaku. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin kau takut padaku. Benar kan Len-kun? ~ehe," Perempuan itu menatap dalam-dalam laki-laki di sampingnya. Menyiratkan sorot mata yang seolah meminta jawaban. Namun seakan hening merasuki laki-laki berambut _blonde_ tersebut.. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Rasa ketakutannya seolah menyergap seluruh kesadarannya. Menahan mulutnya untuk dapat berbicara. Hal ini tentu saja membuat perempuan di sampingnya tersenyum geli. Dengan gerakan cepat, perempuan berambut sebahu itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah lawan bicara di sampingnya. Menyentuh wajahnya yang halus dengan jari-jemarinya yang lentik. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku cinta padamu—Len."

**DEG.**

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sorot mata yang tajam itu seakan menyorotiku.

Dengan bibir ranumnya yang merekah kecil.

Kilasan desahannnya yang pelan.

Serta helaian rambutnya yang beterbangan dengan lincahnya.

Matanya menatap dalam.

Pandangannya yang terkesan membelengguku.

Masuk dengan paksa ke dalam dunianya.

Dan aku bahkan tak bisa mengelak.

Nafasku diburu detik demi detik.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Atau lebih.

Waktu seolah terhenti.

Merengut rapat.

Mengerling dengan indahnya.

Dalam.

Jauh.

Terasa berat.

Ia tertawa.

Tersenyum.

Atau bahkan menangis?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidak ada yang berani tahu.

Untuk menegak sebuah jawaban.

Dan mencari suatu alasan.

Sampai saat itu pun.

Demi detik itu juga.

Kapankah sang waktu benar-benar menghentikkan kuasanya?

…

.

.

.

.

.

*Flashback

Beberapa tahun yang lalu—

"Nee, Len-kun?" Aku terkejut. Di sampingku tengah berdiri seorang gadis mungil yang sebaya denganku sambil menatapku polos.

"Nani? Jangan mengejutkanku tiba-tiba begitu Rin-chan," Ia tersentak. Bibir mungilnya merengut kecil.

"Len-kun tidak suka?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat benar-benar lugu. Membuatku ingin mencubitnya geli.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut," Ia mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Sedetik kemudian ia menyodoriku dengan sebuah buku bersampul putih tulang yang nampak sedikit tebal. Buku itu memiliki cover depan dengan gambar seekor kupu-kupu ungu kecil yang menurutku sangat cantik. Dengan hewan lain yang lebih besar dibanding ukuran tubuh kupu-kupu tadi. Seekor laba-laba. Dengan diselimuti warna tubuh hitam legam. Dan sebuah jaring yang seperti melingkari tubuh laba-laba dan kupu-kupu itu. Benar-benar sebuah situasi rumit. Situasi yang bisa dibilang seperti—seperti terjebak.

"Untuk—"

"Bacakan untukku Len-kun," Ia menyelaku cepat. Kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Hng- Baiklah," Aku mengamati cover depan buku itu. Menyentuhnya perlahan dengan jemariku. Memandangi cover depannya yang tampak indah. Sedetik kemudian mataku mematung menatap judul dari buku tersebut. Dengan judul yang sama persis dengan kondisi laba-laba dan kupu-kupu yang sedang terlilit oleh jaring laba-laba bertubuh besar tadi.

"Trapped?" Aku mengeja judul buku tersebut. Gadis itu megangguk kecil. Aneh, pikirku sejenak. Rasa penasaranku yang semakin tinggi membuatku dengan segera membuka buku bersampul putih tersebut. Memang benar. Buku itu adalah buku berwarna. Sudah kuperkirakan. Dengan gambar khas yang diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak. Cukup menarik untuk anak seusiaku ini.

"Dahulu kala, di sebuah hutan biru yang indah. Dimana ditumbuhi dengan pohon-pohon hijau yang besar dan rindang. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Ilalang yang menari-nari dan sepoi angin yang menyejukkan. Hiduplah seekor kupu-kupu kecil berwarna ungu muda yang sangat senang terbang kemanapun. Ia memiliki sayap yang cantik yang dapat membawanya terbang kemanapun ia suka. Setiap hari ia menggepakkan kedua-sayapnya yang indah, untuk berpetualang berkeliling hutan tersebut. Ia sudah menjelajahi semua pohon dan tempat yang ada di hutan biru itu. Hampir semua penghuni hutan tersebut dikenalnya. Sampaai suatu hari—"Aku menghentikan ucapanku sejenak untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya. Sedang gadis yang disampingku tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah kupegang tersebut. Hm. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai suatu hari, saat hari sudah mulai senja dan ia sudah mulai lelah untuk mengerakkan kedua sayapnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak pada sebuah batang pohon yang cukup rindang. Karena tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan dirasanya tempat itu aman, ia pun tidak memerhatikan jika di sampingnya terpasang sebuah jaring laba-laba yang dengan cepat segera memerangkapnya. Menyegelnya hingga ia tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Dan kupu-kupu itupun—terjebak," Aku menghentikan kata-kataku sejenak. Sepertinya buku ini memang lumayan untuk membuatku penasaran. Aku melirik gadis mungil berambut kuning sebahu di sampingku lagi. Terlihat ia juga menikmati cerita yang tengah kubacakan ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera membuka halaman selanjutnya untuk menghapuskann segala rasa penasaranku.

"Tidak beberapa lama kemudian laba-laba besar yang membuat jaring untuk menjebak mangsanya itupun datang. Ketika laba-laba itu tengah bersiap untuk mendekati mangsanya. Laba-laba itu secara tidak sengaja terlilit oleh jaring yang dibuatnya sendiri. Laba-laba itu terjebak. Dan sekeras apapun laba-laba itu mencoba untuk keluar dari jebakan yang dibuatnya sendiri itu, ia tetap gagal. Laba-laba itu terjebak. Di dalam jaring yang dibuatnya sendiri. Bersamaan dengan kupu-kupu kecil bersayap ungu muda—" Aku menghentikan ucapanku lagi. Rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak. Kuhela nafas dalam-dalam untuk bersiap menghadapi halaman puncak dari buku yang tengah kupegang ini. Apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? Apakah laba-laba itu akan dapat bebas? Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib kupu-kupu kecil tadi? Apakah dia selamat? Atau? Pikiranku penuh dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dengan cepat aku segera membuka halaman selanjutnya. Dan belum sempat rasa penasaranku hilang, mataku sukses membulat dengan sempurna.

"Heh? Halamannya hilang?" Aku terkesiap kaget. Kubolak-balik buku itu lagi. Kuamati halaman demi halaman buku itu. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Halaman akhir dari cerita itu hilang. Halaman akhir cerita itu sama sekali tidak ada. Lenyap dan tak berbekas.

"Rin-chan buku ini—"

"Hilang, ya?" Lagi-lagi ia menyela perkataanku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm—Len-kun, kira-kira ending apa yang tepat untuk cerita ini?" Aku tersentak. Ia menatapku polos dengan pandangan meminta jawaban.

"Bukannya akhir dari cerita ini hilang? Bagaimana mungkin kita dapat mengetahui endingnya kalau halaman akhirnya saja—"

"Nee, Len-kun, aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang ending dari cerita ini. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Ia tersenyum manis. Manis sekali hingga membuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ehh—Etto— Umm—begini mungkin karena laba-laba itu lebih besar dari kupu-kupu itu, maka laba-laba itu pun akhirnya bisa bebas dari jebakan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ya. Dan kemudian laba-laba itu dengan segera menyantap mangsanya tadi hingga—"

"Salah," Eh? Aku menatap heran gadis berambut kuning di sampingku itu.

"Menurutku begini. Karena laba-laba dan kupu-kupu itu saling terikat dan terperangkap dalam jaring yang sama dan dalam waktu yang lama pula.. mereka pun akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya! ehe~"

"Hng- tapi itu kan sangat tidak logis Rin—"

"Len-kun, bukankah akan lebih bagus jika akhir dari cerita ini happy ending daripada sad ending? Bukankah begitu?"Ia tersenyum manis lagi. Senyumannya yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu membuatku kehilangan pernapasanku sejenak. Seolah bumi telah berhenti berputar dan hanya ada bayangannya saja dalam pikiranku. Nafasku terasa sesak dan jantungku berdegup kuat. Aliran darahku searsa berhenti saat itu juga. Aku memegang dadaku ragu. Perasaan apa ini? Hangat. Terasa ada yang mengalir hangat di dalam hatiku.

"Hmm—aku rasa juga begitu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika akhir dari cerita ini happy ending,"Aku memberinya senyuman juga. Ia tertawa kecil. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Wajahku serasa memanas bagaikan direbuas dalam perapian dengan suhu yang sangat tinggi. Jemariku terasa kaku dan lidahku serasa kelu untuk berbicara. Aku meraba dadaku kembali. Hangatnya benar-benar menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Kami-sama apakah arti semua ini?

*End of Flashback

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAKK—

Aku membuang benda itu. Tepat sasaran masuk ke dalam tempat sampah di samping meja belajarku. Aku merutuk sial. Kenapa aku harus teringat lagi dengan ingatan itu? Ingatan yang membuatku ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Ingatan yang sebisa mungkin ingin kubuang sejauh-jauhnya. Sedalam-dalamnya hingga aku takan bisa mengingatnya lagi. Hingga aku lepas dari seluruh ingatan yang menghantuiku selama ini. Aku sudah muak. Benar-benar muak.

Aku mendesah panjang. Perlahan ingatan itu menyesap kembali ke dalam otakku. Aku memandangi lagi benda yang sejenak kubuang itu. Sebuah benda dengan warna yang sekarang kubenci. Dengan sampul depan dengan gambar yang sangat kubenci. Dan tentu saja , dengan keseluruhan cerita, bahkan ending yang sampai saat ini, selalu dan selalu saja kubenci.

"_Nee, Len-kun, aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang ending dari cerita ini. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"_

Apa kau ingin aku memberitahumu tentang ending yang kupilih?

Kau bahkan tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan ending yang sesungguhnya kupilih.

"_Salah,"_

Benarkah?

Bukankah semua bualanmu yang sebenarnya salah?

"_Menurutku begini. Karena laba-laba dan kupu-kupu itu saling terikat dan terperangkap dalam jaring yang sama dan dalam waktu yang lama pula.. mereka pun akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya! ehe~"_

Kau benar-benar tidak logis Rin.

Benar-benar tidak logis.

"_Len-kun, bukankah akan lebih bagus jika akhir dari cerita ini happy ending daripada sad ending? Bukankah begitu?"_

Sejujurnya keadaan ini selalu kuposisikan seperti kondisi saat ini.

Dengan belengguhanmu yang kuat dan membuatku gerah.

Dan meskipun aku bagaikan kupu-kupu itu Rin,

Aku takkan pernah mengikuti alur cerita yang kau buat itu.

Jika aku dapat memilih,

Aku akan memilih ending yang kubuat sendiri.

Dan tentu saja tanpa campur tanganmu, atau bahkan denganmu di dalam kisahnya—

…

.

.

.

.

.

**Dan kupu-kupu cantik itu terus saja terperangkap.**

**Terjebak.**

**Tak dapat terlepas walau sekuat apapun ia berusaha.**

**Tak bisa kabur meski sekeras apapun ia mencoba.**

**Benar.**

**Ia tak dapat lepas.**

**Ia tak bisa keluar.**

**Dan selalu saja.**

**Selalu saja ia berpikir.**

**Kami-sama apakah ini adalah takdirku?**

**Kami-sama apakah ini adalah nasibku?**

**Kami-sama begitu kejamkah cobaan yang kau berikan untukku ini?**

**Kami-sama apakah aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini?**

**Kami-sama apakah aku harus menyerah?**

**Kami-sama apakah aku harus menerima takdir ini?**

**Kami-sama jawablah aku.**

**Kami-sama tolonglah aku.**

**Kami-sama aku mohon.**

**Kami-sama aku benar-benar berharap.**

**Kami-sama sungguh aku ingin lepas.**

**Kami-sama sungguh aku ingin bebas.**

**Kami-sama aku tak kuat.**

**Kami-sama aku tak tahan.**

**Kami-sama aku takut.**

**Kami-sama tolong.**

**Kami-sama jika kau menginginkannya,**

**Kami-sama**

…**..**

**Cabut saja nyawaku ini… **

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Balasan Review ;))<strong>

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen:**

Ehe, saya juga lebih suka RinXLen sih hoho *U*

*plok

Diksinya jelek ini mah ( _ _)

*suram

Ah benarkah? Arigatou sudah diingetin ^^

Masih ko tapi apdetnya ga janji kilat QAQ

Tunggu aja chap lanjutnya ya ;)

**Nee, hasilnya lumayan panjang dan sangat ABAL!**

**JELAS!**

**Maaf saya ga bisa bikin diksi dan deskripsi yang bagus QAQ**

***pundung**

**Akhir kata, See ya in the next chapter ;))**

**Mind to Review? ^^**


End file.
